poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures in the Hunt of the Gem
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures in the Hunt of the Gem (abbreviated BLaJA's Hunt of the Gem) is a original written story in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures series. It was submitted to Deviant Art on Jaunary 20, 2011. Plot Sarah Westerberg arrives as one of the English settlers aboard the Mayflower, a old woman who seeks eternal life and youth. She found a magical gemstone and it restored her into youthful beauty and giving her life once again. However, she developed darkness in her soul, turning into a witch and renaming herself Scylla. President Washington sent a society called the Worgens, leaded by Rose Aurora Vanter, to search for the gemstone and take it off of Scylla's hands before she does any harm. However, Scylla turns all the Worgens, including Rose Aurora, into humanoid wolves. Despite taking a form of half human and half wolf, Rose Aurora changed her last name from Vanter to Worgen, marries, bears children, and she and those with the curse develop a new species, namely Worgen and also bear families. Scylla comes face to face with Rose Aurora, battling for the fate of the Worgen village. Rose Aurora wins, grabbing hold on the gemstone, but Scylla fatally wounds her. The gemstone glows in Rose Aurora's hand, banishing Scylla into eternal sleep. On Rose Aurora's dying breath, she orders to be cremated, along with the gemstone, naming it the Gemstone of Purpose, so "no one with an evil purpose will come after it". Years later, in the later generations of Manhattan and New York, Leo, Benny, and Johnny are putting up an upgrade for the time omnitrix and Rae studies the brocch. As they work out the upgrade, Ludwig Von Drake arrives at their door, alongside a Worgen named Aurora Rose, whom Leo is instantly infactuated with. Ludwig Von Drake helps out finishing the upgrade but points out that it needs a powerful battery in order to travel through the furthest of time. Aurora Rose tells the crew the story of her heritage and her mission to find the Gemstone of Purpose. The crew agreed to help out and join on the search. However, Heath Lynx overhears the story of the gemstone and decides to go after it himself, believing to be worth of a price value (and make an engangement ring for Rae). Heath drives his own bulldozer at the private property of Central Park, ended up digging up a chamber where the sleeping Scylla resides. He accidentally woken her up and escapes for his life. When the officers arrive to arrest Heath, Scylla freezes the officers and makes Heath her lackey. The next day, everyone began their search all over Manhattan and New York, not just looking for the gem, but also for the suspect who woke up Scylla. Meanwhile, Scylla gives Heath an armor of charcoal ember, giving him dark powers of fire. Leo and Aurora Rose uncover a scroll back inside Scylla's chambers, which lead Heath to come and take it. After learning Heath happens to be the one who awakens Scylla, the battle begins The crew fights off Heath and got injured by Heath's flaming spells. Rae tries out her healing spells for the first time and teaches everybody else the spell so they could heal others. Meanwhile, Scylla possesses Heath's body and goes after the crew herself. The crew study the scroll and learn it is a torn diary page of Aurora Rose's ancestor from the Great Depression. They also learned that Aurora Rose has the Gemstone of Purpose inside her body. Suddenly, Heath, possessed by Scylla, barges in and battles with the gang. However, she kidnapped Aurora Rose after learning that the gemstone lies inside her. They find Aurora and Heath, still under Scylla's possession inside of Heath's studio warehouse, stumbling across a large laser ray machine threatening Aurora's life and the ultimate battle begins. As they distract Scylla, Benny and Rae activited the machine, crossed with the spell "Moon Healing Escalation", firing at Heath and frees him from Scylla. Now decaying with age and losing power, she activates the machine, attempting to destroy the gang once and for all. With Rae's magical barrier, the gang can protect themselves when they cross streams. Worrying that they might lose, Aurora Rose summons the Gemstone out of her body and tosses it in the crossed energy seams, destroying the machine and ended Scylla's life. The later find remaining shards that still contain power. Police arrest Heath for trespassing and was in jail for a couple of days. He is happy to return to his own home. Leo asked out Aurora Rose on a date and after sharing their first kiss, they began dating as a couple. They discover that the shards will act as a battery for the time omnitrix, melting them together into a new crystal. Ludwig Von Drake decides to hire Aurora Rose as his assistant and move in Manhattan, so he wouldn't separate the couple. Leo states that he asked Aurora Rose to join them as part of the adventure team and is willing to particapate in the next adventure due to her assistance with Von Drake. He presses his watch and they are off to another adventure. Trivia *This adventure is the first written original story to be released in DeviantArt. *This adventure indicate Leo and Aurora Rose's romantic relationship. *This marks Heath's first adventure as an antagonist, only ended up as a supporting anti-hero briefly. *Ludwig Von Drake debuts in this story, as Aurora Rose Worgen's employer. *This adventures takes place shortly after Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and before Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Rae shows up one of her first healing spells and the second leading spell, Moon Healing Escalation. Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories